


This Feels So Good

by bottomchanyeol, sunbaenim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex workers, camboy au, use of sex toys, very slight D/S dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbaenim/pseuds/sunbaenim
Summary: Kyungsoo has never been a fan of porn, not only because of how fake it all feels but the lack of any men in the industry who fit his interests. Luckily for him, a friend recommends a camboy who changes Kyungsoo's perception of sex workers and attraction. Not only is LOEY everything Kyungsoo finds physically attractive, but his personality seems just as arousing.- This fanwork was written for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	This Feels So Good

**Author's Note:**

> This was a first for me in a lot of ways, so I hope the final result is entertaining! Shout out to my friends who supported me through writing this even though the past few months have been far from an ideal writing environment. Also please forgive any errors I missed in the proofreading, I’ve been staring at this thing so long that I don’t think I can see any mistakes anymore. Anyways, enjoy!

“I’m telling you, hyung, he’s totally your style.”

 

Sehun sucked on his straw, slurping at the dregs of his latte loudly enough that Kyungsoo winced at the attention it drew from people around them. He was already hating this conversation and the last thing it needed was the addition of an audience. His companion was famously blase about discussing intimate details in public, even if it was in the middle of a bustling cafe on a Saturday.

 

“Sehun, no.” Kyungsoo leveled a look at Sehun that would make most men shake in their seat, but Sehun steamrolled over his warning.

 

“I’m serious, this isn’t like the last one. Ones. He’s really tall and buff, you know, something that I’d normally be into,” he said, cocking his head to one side and tapping a finger against his chin. “But he’s a total sub.”

 

Choking on his latest mouthful of tea, Kyungsoo set his mug down in an effort to save himself from further embarrassment of possibly spitting it out in the near future. “Sehun. No.”

 

Sehun clicked his tongue, setting his drink down as well and leveling Kyungsoo a look of his own. It was far from frightening, and yet it made Kyungsoo feel like he was doing something wrong even when Sehun was the one speaking loudly about his private life in the middle of a busy cafe.

 

“You haven’t gotten laid in months,” Sehun said, and Kyungsoo thanked his past self for giving up on drinking his tea. “Just check him out, okay? This guy is really not my style, like ew, and I think you’d like him.

 

Sighing, Kyungsoo picked his tea up and began to drink with renewed vigor in hopes that he could finish it and leave the cafe, never to return again. Another cafe ruined by Sehun’s obsession with finding porn that Kyungsoo would be interested in watching.

 

“How can I resist such a shining review?” he replied, voice devoid of any emotion. “Alright, just text me the URL and shut up about it already,” he added in a mumble, hoping he might be able to drown in his drink if he ignored the way it burned his tongue.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t follow the link immediately, or even for the several days after Sehun had messily scribbled it down and shoved it into his hand. He couldn’t help but feel skeptical that the pornstar would interest him, both because it was Sehun who was recommending him but also because Kyungsoo had never been very interested in porn. The manufactured intimacy and rigid roles never appealed to him, especially considering the fact that he looked like a so called “bottom” when really he preferred a more active part in sex.

 

But one evening after a particularly trying day at work -- who would have guessed that receptionist work would involve conversations with the most frustrating humans alive? -- he figured that there was nothing to lose. Digging the slip of paper out of his wallet, he set it down on top of his laptop's keyboard and stared at it for some time. Logically, he knew that there was no harm in looking -- everyone was a legal consenting adult, and it wasn't as if he'd never watched porn in his life. But the thought of giving in to Sehun's recommendation didn't sit well with him for some reason -- possibly because it had come with a not-so subtle comment about Kyungsoo being single and lonely.

 

Grunting in frustration, he opened a new window and typed in the website address before he could overthink it anymore than he already had. What he was met with was surprisingly simple, lacking any annoying pop-ups or flashing ads on the sides. Figuring it was already better than anticipated, he only had to scroll down a short ways before coming to the realization that Sehun hadn't been as explicit in what kind of site this was.

 

"He's a camboy," Kyungsoo mumbled to himself, curious despite his usual misgivings. Cam stars at least tended to feel more real because they did live shows, the glossy fantasy of porn buffed away by the lack of editing. Yet Kyungsoo had still seen his fair share of acting on cam shows, fake voices and fake smiles that made it hard for him to enjoy the content.

 

As he scrolled and clicked through the site, though, he felt himself growing increasingly intrigued. The camboy -- LOEY, as his profile and the header on each page proclaimed -- was exactly as Sehun had described him. He clearly went to the gym often, judging by the size of his arms alone, yet he still had the lanky figure of a tall man who potentially had no idea what to do with his limbs. It was a charming paradox that Kyungsoo entertained despite the jaded thought that there was no way this man could be a real or even convincingly fake sub. That notion tainted his mood until he clicked into the gallery of free images that served as a sample to entice visitors to subscribe to viewer packages. Kyungsoo felt his mouth go dry at the pictures of LOEY bent into a variety of positions, most commonly on his knees or back, with his legs spread to show off the various toys he promised to use in his shows.

 

Without thinking, Kyungsoo clicked a link on the side that led to information on subscription packages. There was a wide range from an inexpensive trial period all the way up to a platinum VIP. He was surprised to see how many services LOEY offered that went far beyond the standard shout outs and request fulfilments. Certain levels of membership allowed for making suggestions on the clothes and accessories LOEY might wear, personalized body writing during live shows, digital polaroids, toy requests, and even private shows. There were also links to wishlists for certain items that LOEY would wear or use on camera as well as the option to pay for access to his Snapchat for a more real-life view of the camboy.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel impressed at the variety of services to choose from, briefly wondered where LOEY had gotten all of his business know-how, and clicked on the link for the sign-up form. It was a bit embarrassing to make his account, unsure of how most customers formatted their usernames, and in the end he chose the innocuous “ks93” as his handle. It neither gave away much about his identity nor put forward any kind of image that might come with a name linked to a hobby or interest, and it was luckily free. It made him curious about the ages of LOEY’s target demographic, but he also tried not to think too hard about it. The camboy himself seemed close to Kyungsoo’s age even if he did have something of an elven youth to his face.

 

Once he had signed up, Kyungsoo waffled for a few minutes on which package to purchase. It was tempting to spring for one of the more expensive and personalized levels, but he reasoned himself down to the basic trial subscription that would give him the chance to decide if LOEY really was his style without blowing a ridiculous amount of money. Feeling proud of himself for the responsible choice, he clicked into the members-only section of the website and continued to browse. Now that he was able to explore with unrestricted access, he quickly realized that it would have been an impressive act for LOEY to be faking his submissive act. His wishlist was full of items intended for internal use, ranging from slightly funny novelty plugs to realistic toys that made Kyungsoo blush to think about. And while it was possible that the price tags were intended to deter customers from actually fulfilling the purchases, a quick look through LOEY’s trial member gallery proved that he already had an impressive collection built up.

 

Feeling him skin start to warm, Kyungsoo shrugged off his sweater and draped it over the back of his desk chair. Some of the tension that had melted out of his shoulders during his curious exploration had returned as his cursor hovered over the link to archived videos from LOEY’s previous shows.

 

“Stop being stupid,” he muttered to himself, “No one knows. And even if they did, it’s normal. Just a gay man watching gay porn. Absolutely nothing wrong.”

 

He sighed to himself, feeling childish for needing a pep talk, and clicked the link. A second after the page loaded, his phone chimed loudly where he’d forgotten it on the desk, startling him enough that he jolted in his seat. Rolling his eyes, he unlocked his phone and took a moment to process the email notification he’d received.

 

_hello and thanks ks93! your purchase for my trial package has been processed, so you can access the included perks without any waiting period. you’ve got seven days of unlimited access to both the photo and video galleries plus the all-member shows, so make sure to check the schedule so you don’t miss any! they’re usually uploaded a few days later, but you might miss some if you don’t renew your subscription :(_

_I’m planning a show tonight, so tune in at 10:30 sharp ;)_

_-LOEY_

 

Kyungsoo’s gaze flicked to the clock and noticed that he had a few minutes left until the show, wondering if the addition at the bottom of the email had been added by LOEY himself assuming the rest had been an automated notification for his purchase. Wetting his lips, he decided to resist looking through the entirety of LOEY’s gallery in order to save some content for himself to enjoy later. He’d given up pretending that he wasn’t interested in the camstar, at least physically, and opened a link to the streaming room.

 

Expecting to be alone since he was early, he found that he was in good company with several other viewers. He felt too shy to say anything and instead passed his time waiting by reading the comments others were leaving and judging the attitude of LOEY’s customers. Most of them engaged in respectful discussion about the camstar, attempting to predict what kind of show they’d be getting tonight-- the standard which seemed to consist of fucking himself to orgasm, the more special request fulfilment streams, or some sort of surprise that deviated from those two main options. Kyungsoo’s understanding was that higher level members received access to a larger number of shows that had a wider range of content, and most of the other people in the chat were casual customers with basic access of the site. Something about that put Kyungsoo further at ease, feeling content that he’d decided to start out simply since he’d never done anything like this before in his life.

 

The feed came to life a few minutes past 10:30PM, and Kyungsoo sucked in a breath at the first view of LOEY. He obviously had a good streaming set-up -- Kyungsoo had noticed cameras and other equipment on his wish list along with the sex toys, so he obviously cared about quality -- and he came across on Kyungsoo’s laptop screen with lagless clarity. What surprised him the most was that fact that he was fully clothed in an unassuming outfit. Rather than wearing anything sexual or even remotely form-fitting, LOEY was dressed in a baggy tank top and sweatpants. It went against Kyungsoo's preconception about what a camboy might wear, but he found that he liked it compared to anything more revealing. There was something alluring about the way the armholes of the oversized tank top hung low enough to show hints of skin, a casual attractiveness that speak of confidence in Kyungsoo’s opinion.

 

“Hey everyone,” LOEY greeted in the deepest voice Kyungsoo had ever heard coming from someone as pretty as the camstar. The warm smile he gave the camera reached his eyes, making them wrinkle slightly at the edges and showing off his aegyosal. “How’re you? Have a good week so far?”

 

LOEY took his time setting up the angle of the shot, humming along with a song in the background that was playing too faintly to recognize. Kyungsoo was initially so distracted by LOEY’s appearance that he didn’t notice the flurry of activity in the chat room next to the video feed, only glancing to it when he realized LOEY had stopped talking to read the replies to his greeting. Everyone present was quick to type their own greetings, some of them more politely than others. Cringing at the way some of the chatroom members immediately began to ask LOEY sexual questions, some going as far as demanding he get to ‘the good part’ of the show, LOEY just laughed and nodded as if processing all of the responses.

 

“The start of the week is fucking rough, right? That’s why I like doing a Wednesday show for you all -- yeah, hump day, that’s right bigbyun04.” Laughing brightly, he finally settled back a short distance from the camera so more of him and his surroundings were visible. Kyungsoo took stock of the simple couch, the lack of any art or other distinguishing marks on the wall behind it, but couldn’t help smiling to himself at how LOEY’s huge body dwarfed the loveseat.

 

“What have I been doing? You know me, I’m at the gym every day,” he said with a growling smile as he lifted an arm to flex his bicep for the camera. “Today was core day, so that’s why I’m sitting on my ass instead of showing it off.”

 

The chatroom filled with a mixture of laughter and disappointment, and Kyungsoo began to notice a pattern of behavior between the lower level customers and those who paid more. Each username had a different symbol next to it denoting their membership status, and it seemed like those who felt more comfortable with making bold requests were always those at the top tiers of the subscription hierarchy. And while LOEY replied to them more diligently -- a smart business move that Kyungsoo couldn’t begrudge him -- that didn’t stop LOEY from also replying to everyone else.

 

Feeling an irrational urge to balance the vulgar requests with genuine conversation since it was clear that LOEY wasn’t going to be doing anything sexual for this general show, Kyungsoo finally typed something into the chat.

 

_Even entertainers deserve to take days off._

 

He didn’t expect a reply, especially since he hadn’t posed any sort of question or something that warranted a response, and yet he saw LOEY smile a second after his comment popped up in the timeline.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been called an entertainer.” He laughed, the sound on the edge of self-deprecating like he didn’t believe he deserved the title either. “But hey, glad you could make it ks93! Welcome, and thanks for signing up” he added with a wink before laughing more warmly than before, obviously comfortable with flirting rather than discussing his job description.

 

Kyungsoo’s fingers hovered over his keyboard, poised to thank LOEY for the greeting, but stopped himself when he saw the explosion of other people asking for shoutouts. Feeling guilty, he decided to remain a spectator rather than attempt to interact with LOEY when clearly his better-paying fans were eager for attention. It was obvious that LOEY was searching for a way to return to his scheduled content when he grasped at a question about his progress with putting on more muscle.

 

“It’s going good! Lots of work, but I think it’s paying off.” Once again he raised an arm and flexed, but this time the slope of his shoulder was enough so that his shirt slid to the side and revealed a flash of nipple through the loose sleeve of his tank top. Kyungsoo found himself leaning forward and softly scolded himself for being so eager at the sight of something as simple as a single nipple.

 

“I’m trying to keep things balanced, but arm days are my favorite so I’m still kind of top-heavy,” LOEY was saying when Kyungsoo focused on his face again, “Legs are killing me with all of the squats, but my trainer keeps telling me it’ll be worth it. What does everyone think?”

 

Once again the chat exploded, mostly with comments about how good LOEY would look squatting over various phallic items. Kyungsoo ignored it in favor of watching a blush begin to dust LOEY’s cheeks and smiled at the idea that even a camboy could be scandalized by his fans. It made him curious about how long LOEY had been in this line of work, and about how big of a separation he was able to keep between it and his real-life romances; if he was still able to blush, it was possible he was more innocent than Kyungsoo had assumed.

 

LOEY leaned away from the camera, the blush dissolving into the rest of his features now that he was farther away. Kyungsoo resisted the urge to lean closer in an attempt to close the sudden distance.

 

“Oh, and my core is getting ripped,” he said while dragging out the final word and laughing. Kyungsoo’s mouth went dry as LOEY pushed up the hem of his shirt and lifted it well above his abdomen to show off the faint definition of his abs. His pants were slung low to the point that it had to be intentional, and Kyungsoo was suddenly reminded that LOEY’s primary purpose was to seduce even if he wasn’t doing anything overtly sexual at the moment. And yet, looking at the way he flexed his body to show off his muscles while still appearing shy about it, made it hard for Kyungsoo to resist falling into the trap.

 

Hand splayed against the center of his chest to pin his shirt in place, LOEY smoothed his other hand over the tanned skin of his stomach. “Looks pretty fucking sexy, huh? I already know what some of you are going to say,” he said with a wry smile that made Kyungsoo chuckle -- he could only imagine what vulgar acts other customers where describing could be done to LOEY’s stomach. He’d given up paying attention, though, far more interested in the focus of the show and uncaring about getting any individual attention.

 

On screen, LOEY was laughing and twisting to make it easier to see one of his hips. Pushing down one side of his already low-slung sweats, he showed off his clearly define iliac crest. Kyungsoo’s mouth dropped open slightly at the sight.

 

“They’re looking good, right? What did someone call them last week? Cum gutters?” LOEY laughed at that and settled back down on the couch, shirt rucked up around his chest. He seemed to realize this and pushed it higher with both hands, palms rubbing over his nipples as he went. Rather than taking off his tank top, however, he pulled it behind his head to keep on his shoulders. “The pecs are nice, yeah, I’m happy with where they are. Not trying to become a bodybuilder or anything crazy!”

 

Kyungsoo continued to watch, a casual observer at how easily LOEY interacted with the chatroom by answering questions and fielding the vulgarities from bolder members. Before he realized it, the clock ticked over to eleven o’clock and LOEY leaned back in towards the camera.

 

“Alright, that wraps up tonight’s general show!” He reached up to pull his tank top off completely, twirling it with a burst of laughter before tossing it out of frame. “The exclusive show is coming up in fifteen minutes, so you’ve got some time if you want to upgrade to gain access,” he said with a smile while bending over to come close to the camera. “Hope to see everyone there!”

 

As the feed cut to black and the chatroom quieted down, Kyungsoo was faced with a dilemma. He was obviously interested in LOEY, but was it enough to justify spending more money to satisfy his curiosity? Something in him refused to admit that he might pay for what was essentially LOEY showing off his body and discussing his workout routine, and yet he realized that he already had paid for that by signing up in the first place. Further payment would be for watching LOEY’s sexier streams, and somehow that sounded far less lonely than what the lowest tier subscription offered him. And when it came down to it, Kyungsoo might just be lonely enough to cave and pay a camboy for digital companionship.

 

It was a dilemma that simmered away in the back of his mind after deciding not to shell out more money to watch a stranger fuck themselves on camera. But as the following week crawled by and his thankless job grated on his nerves, Kyungsoo found himself thinking more and more about LOEY. Memories of his thick biceps flexing or his subtle abs tensing would come to him at the worst moments, and by Friday his already fragile resolve was hanging on by a thread. He was in desperate need of some relaxation by the time he rode the packed train home to his empty apartment, and without thinking he flopped into his desk chair and opened his laptop.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with paying someone for a service they willingly give,” he grumbled to himself as he navigated to LOEY’s homepage, “I get paid to help idiots every day.”

 

On the subscription page, Kyungsoo once again hesitated. Even if he had caved to his desire to see more of LOEY, he hadn’t necessarily considered how much he was willing to pay. It wasn’t a matter of cost as much as it was an unwillingness to splurge on services he didn’t need. As he scrolled down the page, he mentally ticked off things he didn’t need: shout-outs, toy requests, body writing, and pretty much everything designed to cater to customers who wanted personalized experiences. But he knew that he wanted to access the full range of streams LOEY promised, as well as the video gallery of any that he might miss. After comparing his mental list of needs and skips, he settled on a middle-tier subscription that would give him unlimited access to all of LOEY’s content without any of the private perks.

 

Once his purchase went through, Kyungsoo didn’t have to wait long to gain access to the rest of the website. His first stop was the schedule which confirmed his suspicions: LOEY had a Friday night stream planned in little over an hour that Kyungsoo could now access. As much as he was itching to scan over the video gallery, Kyungsoo convinced himself to wait for the live stream and set his laptop aside long enough for dinner. When he returned an hour later, a message had popped up in his inbox to remind him of the show that was about to start.

 

Grabbing his laptop off of the desk, Kyungsoo set it down on his bedside table before hesitating. Even though he knew logically that there was no one other than himself who had the slightest clue what he was doing, for some reason he didn’t want to be over-eager to the point of preparing himself in any way for LOEY’s stream. He chewed at the side of his thumbnail, wasting several more minutes warring with himself, until he finally sighed in frustration with himself. In the little time remaining, he changed from his work attire into much more comfortable sweats and a hoodie, telling himself that it was about feeling relaxed rather than anything related to the fact that he was about to watch a camboy doing… well, whatever it was that LOEY had planned for the night.

 

Kyungsoo flopped down onto the bed and clicked the link for the stream just in time to watch the feed come to life. He enlarged the window, partially to minimize the chatroom on one side that he already knew held little interest to him. Perhaps it was strange, given that the interactivity was one of the primary draws of camboys, but at this point Kyungsoo was certain that he’d be just as interested in LOEY as an amateur pornstar given that he was here to see what he’d do rather than how he drew in customers.

 

On screen, LOEY was sliding into frame with a wide smile on his face. He was dressed similarly to how he had been on the first stream Kyungsoo had watched, though this time his sweatpants were baggy and tank top well-fitted to hug the muscle beneath it. The combination made Kyungsoo’s stomach clench pleasantly, but the best part by far was LOEY’s newly-dyed hair.

 

“Hey, surprise everyone!” LOEY laughed as he shook his head to show off the fluffy strands which were now a silver grey. “So, yeah, not a surprise for people on Snapchat, but this happened this week. It was my birthday, and I wanted to do something fun! What do you think?”

 

Kyungsoo swallowed, and despite his misgivings about the chat, he fired off a quick message of approval for the hair color. It was obviously a well-received change if LOEY’s smile was anything to go by, brightening from slightly shy to a beaming grin.

 

“Glad you all seem to like it, because it’s stay for a while. And no, the carpet doesn’t match the drapes! You know I shave.”

 

Biting his lip at that, Kyungsoo was hit with the reminder of what he was here to watch. He wondered how long it would take LOEY to relax into it, if he had a plan of what he would do, or maybe it would hinge on the requests of higher-paying customers. Kyungsoo didn’t have to wait long to find out, however, since LOEY leaned away from the camera enough to reveal he was already sat on his bed that looked as simple as his couch had. Again Kyungsoo wondered if it was just for camera, if maybe LOEY removed any personal touches that might reveal who he was, or if he really was a stark decorator. His mind wryly added that he was probably the only customer who noticed, let alone cared.

 

“Thanks for all the birthday wishes! I had a good time, nothing crazy, just a night out with friends. A lot of you spoiled me with gifts, though,” LOEY said, smiling as he adjusted the angle and zoom of his camera so that it would capture the majority of his body as he laid back against some pillows. “It’s gonna take me awhile to get through all of them, so be a little patient with me. I’ve got a few to use tonight, though!”

 

Kyungsoo’s stomach flipped at the thought of what ‘gifts’ LOEY could be using for a live stream, curious both about what items from his wishlist other customers had bought as well as which ones he was eager enough to use first. But LOEY knew how to tease and work his crowd, and he spent a long stretch of time chatting with everyone while lounging in bed, occasionally palming the front of his sweats but otherwise keeping everyone in suspense.

 

Nearly ten minutes after the start of the stream, LOEY burst into laughter and held up both hands in defense. “Alright, alright, you caught me. I’ve been building up suspense for too long tonight, so let’s get this party started.”

 

Leaning his shoulders back against the pillows and planting his feet against the mattress, LOEY lifted his body up from the bed in a long arc. It wasn’t the most graceful move Kyungsoo had ever seen, but something about that just added to how real LOEY always was on camera. With his hips elevated, he was able to push off his baggy sweats and kick them out of frame to reveal --

 

“I know it’s not exactly the sexy lingerie everyone is into these days, but these Marvel briefs were seriously high on my wishlist,” LOEY said with a slight pout as he dropped back down onto the bed and made it easier to see the tight boxer briefs he was wearing which were covered in a pattern brightly-colored comic book characters. The front showed the outline of LOEY’s already hard cock, and Kyungsoo felt his mouth go dry at how huge he was. Again he was struck with disbelief that LOEY could be a sub mixed with a strong desire to be proven wrong.

 

One of LOEY’s large hands covered the front of his briefs, and he bit back a soft moan at the touch. “Fuck, if you dress up like Deadpool you’re officially invited to come wreck my ass,” he said with a smirk, and Kyungsoo could imagine the chat exploding at that offer. He was more interested in keeping his eyes on LOEY, however, as his hand moved higher and hooked one thumb into the elastic to start pulling them down.

 

“Everyone’s so impatient today,” LOEY said in a sing-song voice, chuckling as he pushed his boxer briefs low enough to show everything just above his cock. He was shaved clean, as he had said earlier, but Kyungsoo’s eyes were drawn to the defined lines of his iliac crest. What had LOEY called them last time? Cum gutters, giving Kyungsoo a perfect mental image of what he’d like to see decorating LOEY’s muscular stomach.

 

LOEY hummed teasingly as he slid his thumb around to one side, pushing the briefs down slowly until they were only hanging on thanks to the bulge of his erection. With one more push, his cock sprang free with a satisfying slap against his stomach that was loud enough to hear even through the camera, making Kyungsoo’s length twitch in response. LOEY was beautiful to look at, even as he gracelessly shimmied out of his boxers. Instead of throwing them aside, however, he set them on the bed within view -- probably in tribute to whoever had bought them.

 

“Better?” LOEY asked with a smile, the hint of sass under his otherwise submissive tone. He ran a hand up from one thigh and beneath his tank top, pushing it up to show his abs as he regarded the camera thoughtfully. “Should I take this off next?”

 

The pings from the chatroom came so quickly they overlapped into constant noise, and Kyungsoo dragged his eyes away from LOEY long enough to find the settings and mute the annoyance before the stream continued. On screen, LOEY was nodding and sitting up to remove the shirt, ruffling his hair on the way. Rather than attempting to fix it, though, he kept it fluffed up.

 

“You know exactly how you look, don’t you?” Kyungsoo murmured softly, imagining LOEY looking at himself in the display of the camera. Maybe he even had a mirror set up behind his tripod, giving the perfect image of how he looked to his viewers.

 

LOEY sighed, the sound almost soft enough to escape the microphone. “shuaiguy10, you’re making me blush with the compliments.” Biting his bottom lip, he ran his hands over the defined lines of his abs and towards his pecs, thumbing each nipple with a quick inhale.

 

Kyungsoo slid further down on his bed, laptop propped against his knees as he leaned fully into the pillows. He was tempted to say something, even if the likelihood of LOEY choosing his comment to reply to was slim to none. These other customers paid for the extra attention they received, and Kyungsoo had convinced himself that it was special treatment he didn’t need.

 

“I don’t want to wait any longer, teasing is the hardest part,” LOEY said, a pout on his lips as he bent his legs at the knees. They were still held together, though, intentionally obscuring any glimpse of his ass. “Can I show you my next present?”

 

Without thinking, Kyungsoo stuttered an emphatic approval as if LOEY could hear him. It was incredible how someone so muscular could act so demure and be convincing about it, not to mention the fact that LOEY could create a sense of his viewers having command over his actions without even being present in the room.

 

On screen, LOEY was drawing his legs up towards his chest and carefully revealing himself to the camera. He hooked a hand beneath one knee and spread his legs wide to reveal what was obviously the base of a buttplug. Kyungsoo groaned at the thought that he’d prepped himself before the stream, mildly disappointed to miss that part of the show but just as aroused at the thought of how long he’d been walking around with his ass full. Even more intriguing was that the base looked like a faintly glowing -- 

 

“Yeah, it’s an Iron Man buttplug,” LOEY said with a shy laugh, biting his lips and looking away from the camera. Kyungsoo couldn’t stop the bark of laughter that escaped him even as his cock throbbed where it was tenting his sweats.

 

“Someone sent it anonymously ‘from Mr. Stark to his good boy LOEY.’ How the fuck was I supposed to refuse that?” Reaching a hand between his legs, LOEY pressed on the base with two fingers and moaned as the plug pushed deeper. “It’s beautiful, though, all metal with the glowing arc reactor base and everything. It was so cold going in, but now it feels really hot and heavy. Do… do you want to see it?”

 

Again, Kyungsoo replied verbally though his voice was much more hoarse now than it had been minutes ago.

 

“Fuck, it’s just the right size, too,” LOEY said as he began pulling on the base of the toy. His breathing sped up as he went, chest rising and falling quickly as the plug stretched his rim and then came free with a gasping moan from LOEY. Kyungsoo groaned at the size, larger than he’d assumed and enough to confirm that LOEY was serious about the girth of some of the toys he’d put on his wishlist.

 

Teasing himself with the plug, pushing until it almost slipped fully inside of him again, LOEY set it aside on top of his discarded boxer briefs. “What a pretty set,” he said with a smile, “Like I said, you guys spoiled me for my birthday. I should return the favor, right? A good boy always says thank you when he’s taken care of. So I’ll let you pick the cock that fucks me tonight.”

 

Legs still spread, LOEY reached out of frame to grab three separate toys. He set them all between his legs, resting against the inside of one thigh and stroking a finger over their tips one-by-one. “They’re all gifts, and I swear there are more, but these three I couldn’t wait to try. So which one should I fuck myself with?”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes scanned over the choices, unable to discern any major differences. There was a deep purple toy with ribs of increasing size down its length, a clear blue one that was thicker in the middle than the tip or hilt, and then a standard realistic dildo that looked slightly thicker and longer than LOEY’s own dick. Even though Kyungsoo wasn’t able to make a decision and even the chatroom seemed to be at war over the best choice, LOEY watched carefully before selecting the realistic toy.

 

“Looks like we have a winner,” he announced, setting the other two dildos off-camera as he slowly stroked his hand over the winning toy. “I guess you’re all curious to see what it’s like for me to fuck myself, they’re similar, right?”

 

LOEY lined the dildo up next to his own cock, and the similarities were striking. They both curved slightly to the left, and though the toy was definitely bigger, it had a similar thick vein running along the underside that mirrored LOEY’s dick.

 

While kyungsoo had been busy comparing the two, LOEY had poured some lube onto his fingers and was using one large hand to stroke both cocks, real and artificial, together. “Fuck, it’s going to be so big. Do you think it’ll fit?” He paused, obviously to read the chat, but Kyungsoo once again murmured his own affirmative reply. “I want to be good and take all of it for you, so let’s get it nice and wet.”

 

Picking up the toy, LOEY pressed the tip to his lips and slowly leaned into take it into his mouth, sucking on the head before parting his lips to show how he swirled his tongue around the tip. His lube-slicked hand continued stroking the length of it, and soon he must have deemed it ready because he pulled it away and positioned it between his legs. With a little shifting he found the perfect angle for the camera to capture the tip pressed to LOEY’s already stretched hole, rubbing against the rim as LOEY moved the toy in tight circles.

 

“Oh fuck, please, I don’t want to wait. Can I have it?” He looked straight at the camera, pressed the toy slightly deeper and then pulling it away. “Please, I need to be filled again.”

 

He must have received the approval he was looking for, because a second later he pushed more forcefully on the toy. The head was the thickest part, and it took some moments for LOEY to finally press it past his entrance. He gasped as the rest of the dildo easily followed, half pushing into him before he seemed to remember that he needed to pause, to adjust or tease or just drag out the show. His body shook as his hand and the toy stilled inside of him, and Kyungsoo groaned at the display of his legs spread wide and the cock half filling him.

 

Shifting on his bed, Kyungsoo moved his laptop higher up his stomach so that he could slip a hand past the waistband of his sweatpants. His cock was achingly hard, precum beaded at the tip despite being untouched. On screen, LOEY was moving again, drawing the toy back and stretching his rim with the head as it threatened to slip out before he pushed it back inside. He built up a steady pace, only using half of the length, and despite how incredibly sexy he was, part of Kyungsoo couldn’t help feeling a little disappointed.

 

“Come on,” he muttered, palming himself to the same pace that LOEY used to slowly fuck himself, “You can take all of it. You’re a good boy for me, right?”

 

As if hearing Kyungsoo, LOEY pushed the dildo deeper and gasped as it seemed to hit his prostate, sending a visible shudder through his body. “Oh fuck, I need it deeper,” he said, his voice on the edge of begging.

 

Holding the toy in place, he shifted on the bed until he was kneeling in front of the camera, base of the dildo pressed to the bed. LOEY pushed down against it, moaning loudly as it sank deeper than before, and Kyungsoo felt a swell of pride at his ability to take so much of the huge cock. Moving faster, LOEY bent backwards so that he could hold the base of the dildo against the bed from behind, giving the camera a perfect view of where the cock was stretching him open as he fucked down against it.

 

“Fuck, oh my god, it’s so big,” LOEY gasped, laughing with an edge of euphoria that shook through Kyungsoo’s cock where was was stroking it in earnest. “I want all of it, I need to come. I didn’t tell you, did I? I’ve been wearing that plug for hours and thinking about this, waiting for a big cock to fill me again.”

 

Kyungsoo cursed as his arousal spiked, imagining LOEY walking through his apartment naked and full, on edge and desperate for more even before he went on camera.

 

LOEY sank down further on the dildo, hips nearly reaching the bed, and his cock twitched where it was leaking against his stomach. He moved faster now, bouncing up and down a few inches but keeping the majority of the toy inside of him. Every few thrusts, he’d push up on shaking legs and then drop down the full length of the dildo, thigh muscles stretching with the strain of holding him up for so long. He had to be getting close, his abs tightening as his moans grew louder and more desperate.

 

“Please, fuck, let me come,” he begged, a soft sob escaping him as he lost rhythm. Kyungsoo’s hand increased its speed, no longer attempting to match LOEY’s pace as it dissolved into needy chaos. “I’ve been so good, such a good boy, please, I want to come.”

 

“Fuck, come on,” Kyungsoo groaned through gritted teeth, twisting his hand over the head of his cock as he watched with wide eyes, “Come for me, you gorgeous boy.”

 

LOEY’s free hand, previously clutching at his thigh, moved to cover his cock as he fucked himself furiously over the toy, pushing down until he was split over the bed and circling his hips desperately. Moments later he came with a moan so deep and blissful that it pushed Kyungsoo over the edge, coming into his hand with a muffled gasp as he bit down on his bottom lip.

 

Panting for breath, Kyungsoo shuddered from the aftershocked of his orgasm before blinking his eyes open to look at LOEY. He’d collapsed backwards against the pillows, legs spread wide to show where the dildo was still buried deep in his ass. Come covered his abs, drops splattered over the lines of muscle as well as a few decorating his left iliac crest. Chest heaving, he reached down between his legs and pressed at the base of the toy, groaning lowly as his shuddered and his thighs twitched from the over stimulation.

 

“Fuck, that was amazing. I need to end it here today, everyone, but thanks for tuning in. Since it was a little short, I’ll be back tomorrow for another round of showing off birthday gifts,” he added with a lazy smile, so genuine and relaxed that Kyungsoo knew that none of it had been faked.

 

Closing his laptop with a snap, Kyungsoo rolled over onto his side and into a hazy nap before he could consider what he’d just done.

 

He considered it for the following days, however, even if his mind took a break while he watched LOEY’s promised Saturday broadcast. But Sunday gave him plenty of time to contemplate this new part of himself he was discovering, and that internal line of questioning carried over well into the work week as he carried out his mundane tasks as a clerk at the local bank.

 

It wasn’t until Wednesday that something snapped him out of his philosophical daze, and when he saw a familiar frame enter the double doors he sank halfway down in his chair. As if in a dream, LOEY’s features came into sharp focus as the harsh fluorescent lights hit his face. He looked nervous, though still smiling, and Kyungsoo tried desperately not to think about how he’d worn a similar expression when trying out a new large dildo the previous weekend.

 

“Don’t come to my window don’t come to my window don’t come to my window,” Kyungsoo chanted under his breath. But rather than working, it seemed to have the opposite effect -- LOEY scanned the line of bank teller windows, caught sight of Kyungsoo, and immediately headed in his direction.

 

Stomach full of rocks, Kyungsoo slowly straightened up in his chair and tried his best to smile up at LOEY -- the resulting effect felt like string pulling awkwardly at the corners of his lips. “Hello, what can I do for you today?” he asked automatically, for once thanking the monotonous nature of his work as muscle memory seemed to kick in.

 

“Oh, hi! I’m Park Chanyeol,” the man said, introducing himself and further destroying any hopes Kyungsoo held of compartmentalizing him and LOEY as separate entities. “I’m here about a loan.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
